legofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
42083 Bugatti Chiron
|Изображение = 42083_Packaging_Details_06.jpg |Артикул = 42083 |Количество деталей = 3599 |Дата выхода = 2018 |Возраст = 16+ |Серия = TECHNIC |Инструкции = https://www.lego.com/biassets/bi/6266942.pdf https://www.lego.com/biassets/bi/6257442.pdf |Цена = 29999 рублей}} - набор из серии TECHNIC, выпущенный в 2018 году. Описание lego.com Модель Bugatti Chiron (арт. 42083) от LEGO Technic, оригинальная версия которой разработана одним из самых престижных автопроизводителей в мире, отличается инновационными дизайнерскими и инженерными решениями. Копия реального автомобиля, созданная в сотрудничестве с Bugatti, впитала в себя магию легендарного суперкара: кузов обладает блестящими аэродинамическими характеристиками, установлены многоспицевые колесные диски и низкопрофильная резина, а также дисковые тормоза и двигатель W16 с подвижными поршнями. Открой двери, чтобы увидеть тщательно проработанный кокпит с селектором 8-ступенчатой коробки передач Technic, подрулевыми лепестками и рулем с логотипом Bugatti. Вставь ключ зажигания, чтобы поднять активное антикрыло, и будь готов двигаться на высокой скорости, или подними капот и взгляни на уникальный серийный номер. В багажнике ты найдёшь стильный чемодан Bugatti. Классический голубой цвет Bugatti отражает стиль бренда, а набор стикеров для еще большей детализации добавит облику этой эксклюзивной модели финальный штрих! 42083_Front.jpg 42083_Rear.jpg 42083_Side.jpg 42083_Packaging_Details_01.jpg 42083_Packaging_Details_04.jpg 42083_Packaging_Details_05.jpg 42083_Packaging_Details_06.jpg 42083_Packaging_Details_07.jpg 42083_Packaging_Details_08.jpg LEGO_42083_WEB_PRI_1488.jpg LEGO_42083_WEB_SEC01_1488.jpg LEGO_42083_WEB_SEC02_1488.jpg LEGO_42083_WEB_SEC03_1488.jpg LEGO_42083_WEB_SEC04_1488.jpg LEGO_42083_WEB_SEC05_1488.jpg Техническое описание ''LEGO® Technic представляет: Bugatti Chiron (42083). Bugatti Chiron LEGO® Technic (42083) — это новая модель, сконструировать которую невероятно просто. Выпуск модели уникального спортивного автомобиля запланирован на 1 июня 2018 года.'' На первый взгляд у спорткаров Bugatti и кубиков LEGO® нет ничего общего, но это не так! Их объединяет амбициозный принцип проектирования — создавать самое лучшее. Когда появилась возможность поработать вместе, обе команды вдохновенно и профессионально трудились над тем, чтобы усовершенствовать модель суперкара: Bugatti Chiron LEGO Technic (42083). Для бренда Bugatti характерны артистизм, точность форм и техническое совершенство. В этой модели они воссозданы до мелочей. Обратите внимание на знаменитый синий цвет (French Racing Blue), изящную фирменную эмблему, вытянутые в одну прямую линию задние фонари и решётку радиатора в форме подковы, украшенную логотипом компании. На основе двигателя Bugatti Chiron W16 проектировщики разработали самый сложный силовой агрегат из когда-либо применявшихся в линейке LEGO Technic. В нём 16 цилиндров, каждый из которых полностью подвижен благодаря двум коленчатым валам. Не менее сложна и конструкция коробки передач с восемь полностью функциональными передачами. В чём состоит основная сложность при сборке Bugatti Chiron? В соединении монолитного каркаса пассажирского отсека с задней секцией кузова. Этот важнейший процесс имитируется при сборке модели Technic. Вы сможете почувствовать себя создателем автомобиля для гонок «Формула-1». Два новых литых элемента воспроизводят колёса Bugatti Chiron, надёжность которых подтверждена авиационными испытаниями. Перекрещивающиеся ободья создают иллюзию низкого профиля, а для соединения ободьев и шасси используется специальный дисковый элемент. Ещё одна отличительная черта — это режим полного привода, значительно расширяющий функциональные возможности модели. Приборная панель, спидометр, выразительная центральная линия кузова и руль с плоской нижней секцией — вот лишь некоторые из внутренних деталей, свидетельствующих о высоком качестве и техническом мастерстве создателей Bugatti Chiron. Также реалистично воссозданы анатомические сиденья автомобиля, для которых использованы элементы в форме панелей, балок и плиток. Представляем новый светло-синий автомобиль, мимо которого ты не сможешь пройти: Bugatti Chiron LEGO® Technic (42083) из 3599 элементов. Обтекаемый корпус модели выполнен в традиционном светло-синем цвете. Она оснащена двигателем W16, коробкой передач и множеством других функций... 42083_Technic_2HY18_Building_70percent.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Building_Engine.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Building_Marriage.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Building_Suspension.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Building_Wheels.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Bag_02.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Engine.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Front_04.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Front_041.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Interior.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Rear.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_spoiler_01.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_spoiler_02.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_spoiler_Key.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Unique Number.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Detail_Wheel_Brakes.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Front_View_01.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Functions_Door.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Functions_Steering.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Lifestyle_Marriage_039.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Lifestyle_Steering_021.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Rear_B_003.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Rear_B_003_V02.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Side_004.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Playing_01.jpg 42083_Technic_2HY18_Playing_02.jpg Видеогалерея First Look LEGO Technic 42083 Bugatti Chiron Super Sports Car Model – LEGO Technic Ultimate Range LEGO Technic 42083 Bugatti Chiron Sports Car Model - LEGO Technic Features and Functions Video Behind the scenes LEGO Technic visits the Bugatti headquarters in Molsheim, France Official LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Reveal Event LIVESTREAM LIVE Q&A with LEGO Technic and Bugatti Designers! Полноразмерная копия История= LEGO® Technic – это возможность строить по-настоящему. Чтобы доказать, что это больше, чем просто лозунг, мы решили построить автомобиль. Но не простой автомобиль. Мы поставили себе задачу с помощью деталей LEGO Technic создать точную полномасштабную копию великолепного Bugatti Chiron. Вдобавок к этому нам пришла идея сделать так, чтобы наш автомобиль – впервые за все время существования LEGO – ездил, и чтобы в движение его приводил наш фирменный двигатель Power Functions, который используется в наших стандартных моделях. Идея построить полноразмерную модель LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron в масштабе 1:1 принадлежит дизайнерской команде LEGO Technic. Разработчик Орельен Руффианж (Aurelien Rouffiange), завершив вместе со своей командой работу над моделью Bugatti Chiron в масштабе 1:8, задался вопросом: какой самый сложный вызов можно бросить конструкциям и системам LEGO Technic? Команда решила, что самым трудным испытанием было бы создание полноразмерного самоходного автомобиля. Если нужно построить крупномасштабную модель из деталей LEGO® — нет места лучше, чем завод LEGO в Кладно, Чешская Республика. Работающие здесь конструкторы LEGO специализируются на создании сложных моделей для магазинов LEGO и тематических парков LEGOLAND® по всему миру. Если кому-либо под силу воплотить эту идею в реальности — то только им. Они быстро сформировали команду из 16 профессионалов, включая дизайнеров, механиков и электриков, и за 13000 человеко-часов деталь за деталью собрали этот автомобиль. Одно дело – мечтать о создании модели LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron в масштабе 1:1, и совсем другое – воплотить эту мечту в жизнь. На разработку и тестирование ушли долгие месяцы, и вот в июне на знаменитом испытательном полигоне Эра-Лессин под Вольфсбургом, Германия – том самом, где проходил тест-драйв настоящего Bugatti Chiron – наступил момент истины, когда мы узнали, сможет ли наше творение по-настоящему ездить. А когда нам сообщили, что официальный водитель-испытатель Bugatti и бывший победитель гонок в Ле-Мане Энди Уоллес (Andy Wallace) согласился провести первый тест-драйв LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron – нашей радости не было предела. BugattiChiron_Back.jpg BugattiChiron_Back_Behind.jpg BugattiChiron_Back_Far.jpg BugattiChiron_Back_Low.jpg BugattiChiron_Back_Side.jpg BugattiChiron_Building.jpg BugattiChiron_Comparison.jpg BugattiChiron_Front.jpg BugattiChiron_Front_Left.jpg BugattiChiron_Front_Right.jpg BugattiChiron_Interior.jpg BugattiChiron_Pilot.jpg BugattiChiron_Progress.jpg BugattiChiron_Quarter_Left.jpg BugattiChiron_Sketch.jpg |-| Рекорды= Эта модель — первая в своем роде во многих отношениях: * первый полностью функциональный автомобиль LEGO Technic с автономным приводом в натуральную величину * первая модель LEGO Technic такой степени сложности, при сборке которой не использовался клей * первая большая модель, работающая от двигателя LEGO Technic Power Functions * первая большая движущаяся модель, для сборки которой использовались детали и элементы LEGO Technic * уникальная возможность создания новых видов прозрачных деталей LEGO Technic * впервые несущие части сконструированы исключительно из деталей и элементов LEGO Technic *… включая 58 видов элементов LEGO Technic, разработанных специально для этой эксклюзивной модели. The Amazing Life-size LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron that DRIVES! See how it was made - The Amazing Life-Size LEGO Technic version of the Bugatti Chiron |-| Факты и цифры= * В общей сложности более 1 000 000 элементов LEGO Technic * Задействовано 339 видов элементов LEGO Technic * В сборке не используется клей * Общий вес: 1 500 кг * Конструкция двигателя: ** 2 304 двигателей LEGO Power Functions ** 4 032 зубчатых колес LEGO Technic ** 2 016 поперечных осей LEGO Technic * Расчетная мощность двигателя 5,3 л.с. * Расчетный крутящий момент 92 Нм * Функциональный задний спойлер (использующий как LEGO Power Functions, так и пневматику) * Функциональный спидометр, собранный целиком из элементов LEGO Technic * На разработку и сборку ушло 13 438 человеко-часов |-| Подкаст= * Bugatti и LEGO Group — компании разного профиля с одинаково амбициозной целью — создавать продукцию только безупречного качества. Это подтверждается слоганом «Быть Bugatti значит быть вне конкуренции» и девизом LEGO Group «Только лучшее достаточно хорошо». В этом эпизоде Джулиус Крута (Julius Kruta), хранитель фирменных традиций Bugatti, и Синье Визе (Signe Wiese), специалист по межкультурной коммуникации LEGO Group, рассказывают историю этих знаменитых брендов. * Какие проектные характеристики лежат в основе всех моделей Bugatti? Какие задачи потребовалось решать, воплощая эти традиции в новом Chiron? В этом эпизоде Ахим Аншайдт (Achim Anscheidt), глава проектного отдела Bugatti, делится секретами фирменного стиля. Энди Вудмен (Andy Woodman), руководитель конструкторского отдела LEGO® Technic, рассказывает, как традиции дизайна Bugatti были воплощены в аутентичной модели Technic. * Мольсайм — духовная родина Bugatti. Именно здесь осуществляется сборка автомобилей этого бренда. Здесь же потенциальные владельцы могут пройти тест-драйв и выбрать вариант комплектации Chiron. В этом эпизоде Хендрик Малиновски (Hendrik Malinowski), занимающий в Bugatti пост директора по производству и продажам, проведёт для вас экскурсию по эльзасскому поместью. В датском Биллунне дизайнер LEGO® Technic Орельен Жульен Руфьянж (Aurelien Julien Rouffiange) покажет, где происходят чудеса и появляются на свет модели LEGO. * В этом эпизоде Дирк Ян Спакман (Derk Jan Spakman) пригласит вас в центр проектирования двигателей Bugatti в немецком Вольфсбурге и расскажет историю создания новаторского 16-цилиндрового силового агрегата W16 мощностью 1500 л. с. для Bugatti Chiron. В штаб-квартире LEGO Group в Дании дизайнер LEGO® Technic Михаэль Т. Джеппсен (Michael T. Jeppesen) расскажет о непростых задачах, которые ему пришлось решать, воспроизводя двигатель автомобиля Chiron в модели LEGO Technic. * Важный момент процесса сборки автомобиля Chiron — это соединение монолитного каркаса пассажирского отсека с задней секцией кузова. В этом эпизоде Кристоф Пишон (Christophe Piochon), директор по производству и логистике во французском Мольсайме, говорит о значении этого ключевого этапа при изготовлении Bugatti Chiron. Дизайнер LEGO® Technic Орельен Жульен Руфьянж (Aurelien Julien Rouffiange) рассказывает, почему ему было важно отразить этот значимый процесс в модели Technic. * Яхин Швальбе (Jachin Schwalbe), главный разработчик шасси для автомобилей Bugatti, отвечает за динамические характеристики Bugatti Chiron. Он расскажет, какие эмоции рождает поездка за рулём спорткара на скорости более 400 км/ч. В этом эпизоде вы также познакомитесь с главным дизайнером LEGO® Technic Маркусом Коссманом (Markus Kossman). Он разработал для этой модели Technic сложную систему переключения передач, а также предложил оригинальное решение для подъема и опускания заднего крыла. * Этьен Салом (Etienne Salome), отвечающий в Bugatti за дизайн внутреннего пространства, рассказывает о непростом поиске баланса между роскошью, комфортом и техническим совершенством в таком автомобиле, как Bugatti Chiron. Для дизайнера LEGO® Technic Орельена Жульена Руфьянжа (Aurelien Julien Rouffiange) воссоздание мягких линий и материалов интерьера Chiron из жёстких элементов LEGO Technic стало одной из сложнейших задач в работе над моделью. * Именно мельчайшие детали, объединяясь, формируют стильный и безупречный облик Bugatti Chiron. Попытка воссоздать эти детали становится сложнейшим этапом в проектировании модели LEGO®. Легче всего было бы спроектировать новые элементы LEGO. Однако дизайнер LEGO Technic Орельен Жульен Руфьянж (Aurelien Julien Rouffiange) полагает, что поиск решения с использованием только существующих элементов — это реальная проверка сборочной системы Technic «на прочность». * Максимальная скорость суперкара не уступает взлётной скорости реактивного самолета. Поэтому неудивительно, что Яхин Швальбе (Jachin Schwalbe), главный разработчик ходовой части, и его коллеги в немецком Вольфсбурге, проектируя шины для Bugatti Chiron, изучали опыт, применяемый в авиационной промышленности. А в датском Биллунне дизайнер элементов LEGO® Даниэль Шри Сударсоно (Daniel Sri Sudarsono) решал задачу иного плана — проектировал новые колёсные диски, соответствующие низкому профилю модели Chiron. Episode 1 The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast Two Brands Coming Together Episode 2 The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast The Bugatti Design DNA Episode 3 The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast The Spirit of Molsheim Episode 4 - The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast Engine & Gearbox Episode 5 - The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast The Marriage Process Episode 6 - The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast Rear Body Work & Deck Lid Episode 7 - The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast Seats & Interior Episode 8 - The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast Front Body, Lights & Horseshoe Grill Episode 9 - The LEGO Technic Bugatti Chiron Podcast Rims & Tires Дополнительные эпизоды можно прослушать в приложении Stitcher для мобильных устройств. * Bugatti и LEGO Group — компании разного профиля с одинаково амбициозной целью — создавать продукцию только безупречного качества. Это подтверждается слоганом «Быть Bugatti значит быть вне конкуренции» и девизом LEGO Group «Только лучшее достаточно хорошо». В этом эпизоде Джулиус Крута (Julius Kruta), хранитель фирменных традиций Bugatti, и Синье Визе (Signe Wiese), специалист по межкультурной коммуникации LEGO Group, рассказывают историю этих знаменитых брендов. * Какие проектные характеристики лежат в основе всех моделей Bugatti? Какие задачи потребовалось решать, воплощая эти традиции в новом Chiron? В этом эпизоде Ахим Аншайдт (Achim Anscheidt), глава проектного отдела Bugatti, делится секретами фирменного стиля. Энди Вудмен (Andy Woodman), руководитель конструкторского отдела LEGO® Technic, рассказывает, как традиции дизайна Bugatti были воплощены в аутентичной модели Technic. * Мольсайм — духовная родина Bugatti. Именно здесь осуществляется сборка автомобилей этого бренда. Здесь же потенциальные владельцы могут пройти тест-драйв и выбрать вариант комплектации Chiron. В этом эпизоде Хендрик Малиновски (Hendrik Malinowski), занимающий в Bugatti пост директора по производству и продажам, проведёт для вас экскурсию по эльзасскому поместью. В датском Биллунне дизайнер LEGO® Technic Орельен Жульен Руфьянж (Aurelien Julien Rouffiange) покажет, где происходят чудеса и появляются на свет модели LEGO. ---- Категория:Наборы TECHNIC Категория:Наборы, выпущенные в 2018 en:42083 Bugatti Chiron fr:42083 Bugatti Chiron